Forbidden Relationship
by JaeWookie98
Summary: [CHAP 01] Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Ini adalah cerita tentang mereka, tentang sebuah hubungan terlarang yang tak seharusnya mereka jalani. Drama, penghianatan, cinta, dan seks adalah bumbu-bumbu yang menambah rumitnya perjalanan hidup mereka. Bagaimanakah akhir yang akan terjadi? Akankah semua dapat berjalan pada 'jalur' yang semestinya? (HunHan, KrisHan, HunBaek, Yaoi, Incest, NC-21)
1. Prolog

**Title : Forbidden Relationship**

**Writer : JaeWookie98**

**Pairing :**

**HunHan**

**Slight KrisHan and HunBaek**

**Genre : (?)**

**Summary :**

**Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Ini adalah cerita tentang mereka, tentang sebuah hubungan terlarang yang tak seharusnya mereka jalani. Drama, penghianatan, cinta, dan seks adalah bumbu-bumbu yang menambah rumitnya perjalanan hidup mereka. Bagaimanakah akhir yang akan terjadi? Akankah semua dapat berjalan pada 'jalur'yang semestinya?**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini punya saya, murni milik saya sendiri dan tidak terinspirasi dari apapun, namun jika ada kesamaan dengan FF atau tulisan milik orang lain, bisa dipastikan itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.**

**Warning : Incest, Yaoi, Mature Content, NC-21 (not for this chapter).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum kalian membaca kisah ini, lebih baik kita memulainya dari sebuah perkenalan.

Aku, Oh Sehun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun saja jika terlalu aneh kalau memanggil menggunakan marga. Usiaku duapuluh enam di tahun ini, lebih tepatnya sejak tanggal dua belas bulan April lalu. Duapuluh enam dan sudah berkeluarga, aku menikah dengan seorang pria berwajah manis dan bernama Byun Baekhyun—atau harus ku sebut sebagai Oh Baekhyun sekarang?

Baekhyun adalah suamiku sejak satu tahun sepuluh bulan yang lalu, usianya sama sepertiku hanya saja ia lebih tua satu bulan dariku. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika menginjak bangku kuliah. Dia adalah teman satu kelas di jurusan yang sama—Jurnalisme. Walau pada awalnya aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya, tetapi karena sebuah takdir—yang lebih sering ku ingat sebagai kecelakaan konyol: yakni dia menumpahkan jus strawberrynya ke atas lembaran kertas tugasku, dan berakhir dengan aku yang harus mengerjakan semuanya dari awal (dan dia memaksa untuk membantu, permintaan maaf, katanya)—aku menjadi akrab dengannya. Baekhyun sering sekali membantuku ketika aku kesulitan saat mendapat banyak tugas, atau sekedar tempatku untuk mencurahkan isi hati.

Klise. Ya, aku mengakuinya.

Memasuki semester tiga, hubungan kami semakin dekat dan Baekhyun tiba – tiba saja menyatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku sejak pertama kali kita dekat, dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan aku tidak menolaknya, walau pada dasarnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Sisa semester kami jalani bersama, dia masih sering membantuku, bahkan ketika aku harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku—skripsi, dia juga dengan senang hati meluangkan waktunya untuk menemaniku dan memberi banyak masukan serta saran, hingga akhirnya aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang cukup baik.

Setelah lulus, kami masih berhubungan, bahkan semakin lama semakin menjurus ke arah yang lebih serius. Dia memperkenalkan aku kepada kedua orang tuanya dan mereka menyambutku dengan ramah, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tampan dan sangat serasi dengan Baekhyun yang manis. Dan aku hanya bisa memaksakan sebuah senyum ketika mereka bilang bahwa sebaiknya kami segera menikah. Astaga...

Beberapa saat setelah wisuda aku akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan, di sebuah perusahaan properti, sebenarnya melenceng jauh dari jurusan yang kuambil dahulu, tapi sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah karena aku bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik.

Lima tahun lebih aku dan Baekhyun menjadi kekasih, seperti ketika menyatakan perasaannya, dia berkata dengan sangat tiba – tiba dan aku tidak sempat menyiapkan diri ketika dia bilang bahwa aku dan dirinya akan segera menikah, orang tuanya menyetujui dan aku hanya bisa menjawab 'Ya' lagi. Setelah beberapa bulan menjalani beberapa persiapan yang bisa kubilang cukup menyulitkan, akhirnya kami menikah, mengikat sebuah janji suci diatas sebuah altar, dihadapan seorang pendeta dan semua keluarga besar dan teman – teman kami dahulu. Dia sangat manis sebenarnya dengan jas berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu sejak hari itu dan aku masih sama seperti dulu, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Karena aku hanya akan dan selalu mencintai satu orang.

Dan itu bukan Baekhyun.

"Sehun, kau tidak pulang?"

Sebuah suara terdengar. Dan aku tersadar bahwa aku hampir saja lupa menceritakan hal lain yang sangat menarik. Poin utama dari kisah ini.

Aku melirik seseorang lain yang berada di dalam satu ruangan denganku sedari tadi. Pria yang baru saja bertanya itu, yang sedang duduk menyandar ke kepala ranjang dengan kedua kaki diluruskan dan sebuah majalah di tangan adalah Luhan, Oh Luhan lebih lengkapnya.

Oh Luhan?

Ya, dia adalah Oh Luhan. Dan jika kalian bertanya – tanya siapakah dia dan mengapa kami bisa berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel, sebaiknya kalian menyimak dan memperhatikan dengan baik.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, menatap lurus pada siluet tubuh kecilnya yang tidak tertutup apapun pada bagian atasnya. Lantas menjawab "Aku berencana pulang beberapa jam lagi." Ucapku, menyesap cairan hitam bernama kopi yang sedari tadi ada di meja depan sofa yang kududuki. Aku mendesah saat meminumnya, sial, ini sudah dingin.

Dapat kulihat ia melirikku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada gambaran menawan para model terkenal yang tengah mengenakan pakaian dan beberapa barang ber-merk yang lain. "Tidakkah kau berfikir Baekhyun menghawatirkanmu?."

Aku mengernyit saat ia menyebut – nyebut nama Baekhyun, membuat sesuatu bergolak dalam dadaku dan membuat perutku mual, rasanya seperti tersengat oleh sesuatu. Rasa bersalah, aku meyakini itu sebagai penyebabnya.

"Dia selalu mengerti, dia bukan sesuatu yang harus dicemaskan."

Kudengar Luhan menghela nafasnya, dan dengan kasar melempar majalah _fashion_nya kesudut ruangan. "Terserah apa katamu."

Aku tersenyum tipis, menutupi segala rasa bersalah itu dengan topeng yang selalu ku kenakan. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?."

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyanya, aku tahu dia hanya berpura – pura tidak mengerti, karena jika aku sudah bertanya seperti ini, jelas sekali hanya ada satu hal yang tengah kami bicarakan.

"Kris, bagaimana dengannya? Dia juga pasti mencarimu kalau tidak menemukan kau di kamarnya, oh, kamar kalian maksudku."

"Diamlah." Luhan menggeram rendah, agak heran dengan sikapnya yang sering sekali berubah. Jika saat ini adalah kemarin, maka respon yang berbeda akan kalian ketahui, sangat bertolak belakang. Aku juga tidak tahu...

"Dia tidak akan pulang hari ini, ada _meeting_ penting yang harus ia hadiri."

...Oh, aku baru mengerti.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sisi lain ranjang, menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. "Kalau begitu kita disini saja, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus bermalam disini."

Luhan mendengus, dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya padaku. "Kau berniat menyetubuhiku lagi?."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Iya jika kau mengijinkan. Tidak jika kau menolak. Semua sesuai kehendakmu, Luhan."

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau itu sudah bersuami."

Aku menghela nafas, "Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau bagaimana? Kau anggap apa si Kris itu selama ini?."

"Kau brengsek. Diamlah atau ku bungkam mulutmu."

"Jika kau membungkamnya dengan bibirmu, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima." Kulihat ia semakin menusukku dengan tatapannya, namun itu semua terlihat sebagai pandangan menggoda di mataku. "Aku serius, _hyung_."

Luhan mendecih, "Kau bahkan sekarang memanggilku _hyung_."

"Itu karena kau kakakku, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Aku merangkak mendekatinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja dan kekanak – kanakan, kau sudah dewasa."

"Ya, ya, ya, katakan itu pada ayah dan ibu." Aku mengecup bibirnya lagi, menjilat sekali sebelum menjauhkan wajahku. "Mereka selalu menganggapku masih kecil, bahkan mereka menyuruhmu untuk mengawasiku 'kan _hyung_?."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan aku menariknya agar berbaring di atas ranjang, kemudian menindihnya, "Jadi?."

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sebuah seringai muncul begitu saja dan aku langsung menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menolakku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah sepenggal kisah kami berdua.

Tentang hubungan terlarang yang kami jalani.

Aku mencintai Luhan begitupun sebaliknya.

Hubungan rumit yang membuat kami harus mampu menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang setiap saat menyerang.

Harus siap menanggung segala resiko dan dosa yang akan kami pertanggung jawabkan suatu saat nanti.

Hidupku bergantung padanya, separuh nafasku ada pada dirinya dan sembilanpuluh sembilan persen hatiku hanya terisi olehnya.

Oh Luhan, aku tahu dia merasakan hal yang sama, dan aku sudah cukup dengan itu semua.

Kami selalu bersama, menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang atau bahkan bercinta.

Mengabaikan beberapa orang 'asing' yang nyatanya telah berstatus sebagai pendamping hidup kami secara resmi.

Melupakan bagaimana sakitnya mereka ketika mereka menunggu kembalinya 'pasangan' mereka disaat kami sibuk mendesah dan menyatukan cinta kami yang terlarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Oh, Hai. Hahaha, saya bawa FF baru lagi.

Saya tahu kalau saya itu labil banget, masih ada dua FF yang belum selesai dan saya malah bawa FF baru lagi. Ini karena saya masih galau karena kemarin notebook saya error dan harus di install ulang, semua FF saya hilang dan itu adalah alasan saya kenapa gak ngelanjutin **Fucking Love** maupun **Treason (Between You and Him)**. Untuk **Fucking Love** mungkin gak akan update dan saya hiatuskan dulu (masih dalam tahap pertimbangan), dan untuk **Treason (Between You and Him)**, mudah – mudahan bisa segera selesai ngetiknya dan dipublish dalam minggu ini.

Butuh banyak banget saran, kasih tahu kalau ada bagian yang kurang dan saya akan coba memperbaikinya.

So, what do you think about this story?

Next, or Delete?

Last Word...

**Gomawook^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Forbidden Relationship**

**Writer : **_**JaeWookie98**_

**Pairing :**

**HunHan**

**Slight KrisHan and HunBaek**

**Chapter 01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat tigapuluh tujuh menit, hampir mencapai waktu tengah malam.

Sehun belum juga kembali, padahal seingat Baekhyun, jam pulang kantor adalah pukul enam sore—atau jikapun lembur, paling lambat setidaknya Sehun sudah sampai di rumah pukul sepuluh malam. Namun hingga larut menjelang, suaminya itu belum juga menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen yang sudah mereka tinggali selama hampir dua tahun belakangan ini.

Baekhyun—sebagai pemeran 'istri' yang baik—pastilah akan menunggu hingga Sehun datang, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menanti sembari duduk di sofa, ditemani oleh beberapa program siaran televisi malam dan cemilan ringan sebagai pelengkap. Namun sudah beberapa jam lebih Baekhyun menunggu, tapi Sehun belum juga kembali. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan televisi yang masih menyala.

Tak selang beberapa lama, akhirnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah terlelap akhirnya terbangun, matanya terbuka dengan perlahan dan dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang berjalan masuk. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit berdiri, walau agak sedikit terhuyung karena kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Ia meraih remote teve dan menekan tombol _off_.

Ia menghampiri Sehun, membantu melepas jas Sehun yang masih menempel di tubuh tegap suaminya itu dan menerima sebuah kopor yang dijinjing oleh Sehun sedari tadi, "Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Sehun yang nampak lesu dan lelah. Ia menghela nafasnya merasa iba, "Apakah sangat sibuk di kantor? Kenapa sering sekali pulang larut?"

Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah, melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan kemudian menjawab dengan nada tak bersemangat sama sekali. "Banyak proyek baru, aku harus kerja lembur agar semua bisa selesai sesuai target."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, menuntun Sehun menuju ke arah kamar mereka berdua dan meletakkan semua barang itu ke atas tempat tidur, ekor matanya mengikuti gerak – gerik Sehun yang sedang membuka bajunya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat, pikiran Baekhyun terasa kosong dan ia hanya terdiam mengamati tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Memorinya terulang kembali ke saat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, ketika itu Baekhyun merasa sebagai orang paling bodoh di dunia karena ia bertingkah sangat konyol hingga membuat Sehun kesulitan. Baekhyun benar – benar tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu, tapi entah mengapa ia sendiri tidak pernah merasa menyesal. Setidaknya, karena kesalahannya itulah mereka bisa bertemu, menjadi dekat dan bisa berakhir hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menyadari bahwa dahulu pesona Sehun begitu kuat—bahkan hingga saat ini sebenarnya—dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pria berkulit pucat itu bahkan setelah pertemuan dan perkenalan singkat mereka yang hanya berlangsung satu hari saja. Dan entah bagaimana kejadiannya, ia akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun dan diluar dugaannya, Sehun menerimanya—walau saat itu benar – benar tidak bisa dibilang momen yang romantis. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun bahkan tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu seumur hidupnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun sudah menatapnya dan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Baekhyun kembali terjerumus pada dua bola mata tajam yang seolah menenggelamkannya dalam perasaan menggebu – gebu yang tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah hampir tujuh tahun berlalu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara Sehun terdengar, membuyarkan semua pikiran Baekhyun yang sedang memikirkan indahnya masa – masa lampau.

Pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek tersenyum kikuk, ketahuan bahwa ia sedang mengamati Sehun diam – diam. Walau mereka sudah menikah, tetapi kadang – kadang Baekhyun masih merasa malu dan canggung ketika mereka sedang terlibat sebuah pembicaraan seperti ini. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Sehun tidak merespon dan ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri, berdehem, Baekhyun mencoba mencari sebuah pengalih topik pembicaraan. Beberapa detik ia berdiam diri sebelum akhirnya teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Apakah kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum akan kuhangatkan makanannya dulu." Baekhyun berkata, tersenyum hangat kepada Sehun, ia baru saja akan melangkah keluar kamar, tapi suara dingin Sehun menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu." Sehun menjawab, pria tinggi itu kembali fokus dengan bayangan tubuhnya di cermin, mengabaikan raut bingung yang Baekhyun perlihatkan. "Aku sudah makan malam di kantor."

"Oh, begitukah?" senyum Baekhyun menghilang, ini adalah satu dari kesekian kalinya Sehun tidak makan di rumah dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus membuang semua makanan yang telah ia masak. Sedikit merasa sedih, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur karena Sehun sudah makan dan tidak akan sakit nantinya.

Baekhyun lagi – lagi terdiam, entah mengapa perasaannya jadi sering kalut akhir – akhir ini. Kekhawatirannya akan kesehatan Sehun dan fakta bahwa waktu Sehun lebih sering di habiskan di luar rumah tak ayal membuat ada sepenggal rasa tak nyaman yang membuatnya takut. Intensitas waktu bertemu mereka menjadi berkurang dan Sehun menjadi lebih dingin padanya akhir – akhir ini. Baekhyun takut jika Sehun tidak lagi mencintainya dan akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti, ia terlalu mencintai Sehun dan tidak akan pernah bisa kehilangan pria itu.

_Hei, __singkirkan fikiran bodoh itu._

"Siapkan saja aku air hangat. Aku ingin mandi saja." Sehun berkata, membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan fikirannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ba—baiklah kalau begitu, akan segera kulakukan."

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggung sempit suaminya itu dengan pandangan sayu.

_Maafkan aku…Baek…_

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Kau akan pergi besok pagi?"

Luhan bertanya, dia berjalan menuju kearah sebuah lemari besar dengan pintu kaca yang ada di sisi kanannya, membuka lemari itu dan menarik keluar beberapa helai pakaian sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju kearah tempat tidur, meletakkan beberapa tumpukan kemeja dan celana kain yang terlipat ke atas ranjang.

Terdengar sahutan singkat dari Kris—sang lawan bicara, pria itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada Luhan, masih sibuk dengan beberapa berkas dan file yang bertumpuk di hadapannya dan menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan. "Ya, jam tujuh aku sudah harus ada di bandara."

Luhan mengangguk dua kali. Dan mulai memilah sekiranya baju mana yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam—milik Kris, tentu saja—lantas menyusunnya dan menatanya dengan rapi.

Hening.

Setelah itu tak terdengar apapun lagi, kecuali suara gesekan halaman kertas yang di balik atau suara yang timbul akibat perpaduan antara jemari panjang Kris dan beberapa tombol _keyboard_.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menguasai, Kris akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus ke layar laptopnya ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidur, masih sibuk membereskan beberapa barang yang harus dibawanya esok hari.

Setelah menghela nafas lelahnya, Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop mahalnya, meletakkan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di tulang hidungnya dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" ucapnya bertanya, menempatkan diri di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mendongak untuk bisa menjangkau mata pria itu—karena Kris begitu tinggi, menyelami wajah tampan dengan guratan yang terlihat tegas dan sorotan bagai elang. Lantas menjawabnya "Aku sedang tidak ingin bepergian..." ujar Luhan dengan jeda sejenak, "...lagipula aku sudah sering ke Amerika, disana terlalu membosankan."

Kris menghela nafasnya, agak merasa kecewa, tapi pria dengan tinggi melebihi rata – rata itu tetap tersenyum pada sang suami yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyeretmu agar ikut denganku besok, hanya saja aku mengerti bahwa kau hanya akan diam sendirian disana, para investor itu akan menghabiskan banyak waktuku."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Ya, mereka pasti akan melakukannya."

Kris, tertegun untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat lengkungan bibir Luhan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana lembutnya belahan bibir merah itu. Kesibukannya di kantor dan beberapa jadwal _meeting_ ke luar negeri membuatnya jarang sekali berada dirumah, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan sang suami, Kris bahkan baru sadar bahwa mereka bahkan tidak pernah lagi bercinta dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama. Astaga, Kris benar – benar merindukan masa – masa ketika awal pernikahan mereka.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku tetap tinggal 'kan?."

Ucapan Luhan membuat fantasi Kris lenyap seketika, pria itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia menganggap kata – kata Luhan seolah mengatakan bahwa _'aku lebih suka disini daripada pergi denganmu'._ Dan Kris benar – benar salah tangkap dan malah bertanya dengan suara datar. "Jadi kau suka jika aku pergi sendiri?"

"Kau berfikir aku begitu?" Luhan sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Kris yang sepertinya berusaha terlihat sedang marah, "Jangan berfikir buruk, aku hanya mencoba untuk memahami situasi."

Kris menatap Luhan lekat – lekat, ia jelas tahu bahwa Luhan orang yang pengertian, jadi dia tidak harus heran dengan sikap tenang yang Luhan tunjukkan bukan? Lagipula, jika dipikir – pikir, ini bukanlah pertama kali ia harus pergi jauh tanpa ditemani Luhan. Kris tak seharusnya berfikir bahwa Luhan sebenarnya suka jika dia pergi. _Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?_

"Baiklah, lakukan saja apa maumu. Tapi aku akan tetap menghubungimu jika ada waktu."

"Tidak perlu menghawatirkanku, fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu." Luhan menyibukkan diri lagi dengan tugasnya yang belum selesai, masih ada beberapa barang lagi yang harus disiapkan dan Kris terdiam saja memperhatikan Luhan. "Lagipula, memangnya kau masih ingat denganku bahkan ketika kau melihat ada banyak gadis cantik disana? bukankah wanita Amerika bertubuh indah dan berdada besar?."

Kris mendengus, mendudukkan diri di samping pria yang lebih mungil, merenggut bahu Luhan dan membuatnya menghadap ke arahnya. "Jadi kau secara terang – terangan menyuruhku selingkuh?."

Luhan merasa ada yang menohok hatinya, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, meninggalkan koper hitam yang nyaris terisi penuh dan beralih menyusuri rahang Kris dengan jemarinya. "Tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu tampan, aku yakin akan ada banyak orang yang berusaha menggodamu."

Kris menunjukkan senyum miringnya setelah mendengar itu, "Jadi kau cemburu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Hanya khawatir mereka akan memanfaatkan kebaikan hatimu."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu," Kris menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan, "Tidak perduli secantik apapun mereka, aku tidak akan berpaling, aku hanya mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan tahu dadanya berdesir hebat saat mendengar ucapan Kris, bukan karena dia merasa terharu atau ia mencintai Kris juga, tapi ada sebuah rasa sakit yang merambati rongga dadanya ketika Kris menatapnya dengan tulus. Walaupun Kris selama ini jarang berada di sampingnya atau menemani hari – harinya, tapi kenyataannya adalah; _Kris selalu memikirkannya_. Bahkan pria tigapuluh tahun itu selalu mengiriminya pesan hanya untuk mengingatkannya agar tidak melupakan waktu makan.

Luhan, yang berstatus 'istri' bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal sederhana semacam itu.

Kris membelai pipi Luhan lembut dan Luhan merasa sesak itu semakin terasa.

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama 'kan?."

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab apapun, lidahnya mendadak kaku dan ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati hangatnya telapak tangan Kris yang bersentuhan dengan kulit pipinya. Dan kembali membuka mata saat jari telunjuk Kris menyentuh bibirnya.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, usapan jari itu tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain, bibir Kris telah melumat bibirnya dan Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris. Gigi Kris menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan Luhan segera melakukan permintaan tak terucapkan Kris; membuka mulutnya dan setelah itu lidah Kris langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja.

"Mmmhhh..."

Luhan melenguh, lidah Kris menggelitik bagian atas rongga mulutnya dan Luhan merasakan tubuhnya merinding karena kegelian. Telapak tangannya merambat naik dan menggenggam rambut Kris, menjambaknya dengan pelan namun bertenaga. Menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tiba – tiba menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Kris mulai menuntun Luhan untuk berbaring, dan pria yang lebih tinggi menempatkan diri di atas tubuh Luhan, menyingkirkan koper hitam miliknya yang menurutnya hanya menjadi penghalang hingga terjatuh ke lantai yang terlapisi karpet tebal, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan sudah susah payah menyiapkan dan merapikannya.

"Nghh..."

Satu desahan meluncur lagi dan Kris memulai aksinya, ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Luhan, satu-dua terbuka dengan sukses namun di kancing ke-tiga, Kris terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya menelanjangi Luhan hanya karena ponsel sialannya berdering.

Dengan geraman kesal, Kris bangkit dan melepas tautan bibirnya, membiarkan Luhan yang tengah sibuk mengatur nafas setelah pagutan panas mereka baru saja. Ia melangkah lebar – lebar dan dengan cepat menuju meja yang ada disudut kamarnya dan mengambil smartphone mahalnya yang tergeletak di samping laptop, menyambarnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Kris nyaris mematikan sambungan itu dan mengabaikan si penelepon, tapi semua niatnya harus diurungkan ketika nama 'Tuan Oh' tertera dengan sangat jelas. Ponselnya berkedip beberapa kali dan Kris langsung menggeser sebuah tanda berwarna hijau, meletakkan benda pipih itu di sisi telinga kanannya, lalu menyapa dengan nafas tertahan.

"Halo, Tuan Oh?"

"..."

"Ya, saya akan pergi besok pagi."

"..."

"Semua sudah saya siapkan dan saya yakin kita akan mendapatkan _tender_ itu."

"..."

"Saya mengerti, ya, selamat malam Tuan Oh."

Kris meletakkan smartphonenya kembali keatas meja dan mengusap kasar wajahnya, Luhan yang sedang ada di atas ranjang menatapnya. "Siapa? Ayah?."

Satu gumaman terdengar dan Luhan membenarkan kembali piyamanya yang nyaris terbuka, lantas melirik ke arah koper hitam Kris yang tergeletak di atas lantai, beruntung karena isinya tidaklah terlalu berantakan jadi Luhan tak harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Kris yang sedang memijat dahinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera istirahat. Jangan sampai kau tertidur di pesawat."

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Kris akhirnya menurut. Ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan Luhan mulai berdiri untuk membenarkan 'sedikit' kekacauan yang terjadi. Setelah selesai dan menaruh koper itu di dekat dinding, Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut tidur.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Ini masih siang hari, Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruangan sang bos besar—Direktur, hanya untuk menerima beberapa tugas baru ataupun harus rela menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan ini – itu tentang pekerjaannya. Pria tua tambun itu selalu menyakiti otak dan telinganya dengan suaranya yang terdengar sombong dan tamak itu, membuat Sehun hanya bisa menjawab "_ya__, saya mengerti_" dan mengatakan apapun yang ingin di dengar oleh si bos gila uang itu.

Ia sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, lalu apalagi yang si tua bangka itu inginkan?

Belum lagi, dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit kedepan akan diadakan rapat, membahas tentang proyek baru perusahaan mereka. Jika bukan karena ini adalah pekerjaan yang selama ini mampu menyangga kehidupannya, sudah dipastikan bahwa Sehun akan memilih mengundurkan diri sejak lama.

Sehun baru saja kembali ke ruangannya dan duduk di atas kursinya sendiri ketika suara berat—dan sangat berisik—milik Chanyeol menambah intensitas rasa pusing yang memang sudah ia rasakan sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Hai, kawan. Kau tidak pergi makan siang?."

Chanyeol masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan tanpa dipersilahkan pun dia dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di kursi di depan Sehun, pria itu tersenyum lebar (nyaris terlihat idiot) dan menunjukkan giginya yang putih. Sehun mendesah karena merasa jengah, ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya dengan dinding kaca yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sehun menjawab dengan ketus. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada dingin. Seolah – olah mengatakan pada Chanyeol secara tidak langsung bahwa kehadirannya sangat tidak diharapkan untuk sekarang ini. Namun pria bertelinga lebar itu sepertinya tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari semuanya, sepertinya Sehun harus mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas agar Chanyeol segera pergi.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau keluar. Aku sedang pusing, dan jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu hidup jika kau kesini hanya untuk menggangguku."

"Astaga.." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, menatap wajah tak bersahabat yang Sehun tunjukkan dengan sebuah pandangan tak perduli. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa, kebetulan sekali pekerjaanku tak terlalu banyak. Sedikit perhatian pada kawan lama bukan sesuatu yang mengganggumu bukan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, memilih untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol dan meraih sebuah map merah berisi berkas yang tadi didapatnya dari ruang sang direktur. Ia memutuskan untuk membukanya dan mempelajari isinya, tidak lucu jika ia lebih memilih untuk menanggapi Chanyeol sementara ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Sehun tidak mau bos nya mengomel tentang betapa tidak berkompetennya ia hanya karena mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa tidak juga sadar diri dan segera enyah dari ruangannya, alih – alih memperhatikan fotonya dengan Baekhyun yang terpajang di atas meja.

"Sehun?," panggil Chanyeol, dan Sehun nyaris kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apa!?" suaranya meninggi tanpa mampu dicegah (ia juga tak berniat menutupi kejengkelannya), matanya mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya seolah pria itu tidak hampir membuat kepala Sehun pecah.

"Ponselmu." Chanyeol menunjuk benda berwarna hitam yang ada di atas meja, sedikit tertutupi oleh banyaknya kertas yang berserakan. "Sepertinya ada telepon masuk."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang Chanyeol tunjukkan, dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya memang bergetar (Sehun memang suka sekali menyetel ponselnya dalam mode diam) dan segera meraih benda itu.

_**Luhan calling**_

Sebuah senyuman lebar tak dapat Sehun tutupi ketika melihat ada nama Luhan. seketika semua rasa kesalnya menghilang dan ia buru – buru mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

Sehun baru saja mengucapkan sapaan, tapi Chanyeol sudah menginterupsi dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting "Siapa itu? Baekhyun?."

Sehun meliriknya sekilas. "Bukan, tapi orang penting." Dan ia segera mengibaskan tangannya: mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol agar keluar. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku? Aku butuh privasi."

"_Siapa itu_?" suara Luhan terdengar di seberang sana.

"Salah satu teman kerja." Sehun menjawab, tidak perduli jika Chanyeol belum benar – benar pergi.

Chanyeol pun beranjak bangun dan menurut, mungkin ia sadar bahwa ia memang tidak pernah dianggap disini. Belum sempat Chanyeol sampai di pintu, ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dengan seseorang di telepon yang terdengar sangat 'intim'. Kerutan muncul didahi pria jangkung itu, ketika membuka pintu ruangan Sehun dan mendorong handlenya—

"Aku akan kesana setelah pulang kerja."

—Chanyeol tiba – tiba menyeringai dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan sampai terlebih dahulu di tempat dimana mereka membuat perjanjian, Sehun akan datang sepuluh menit kemudian (jika memungkinkan), ini adalah waktu pulang kerja dan jalanan akan dipenuhi oleh banyak orang—juga kendaraan.

Luhan sudah tahu dan terlampau terbiasa menunggu. Karena menjadi '_yang tersembunyi__'_ sedikit banyak membuat Luhan ataupun Sehun sendiri harus bisa mengatur waktu yang tepat untuk bisa bertemu tanpa membuat orang curiga. Karena, yah, hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi ; atau dalam kata lain, tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh tahu ; mereka harus menyembunyikannya rapat – rapat dan tidak membiarkan sedikitpun celah bagi orang lain untuk menjangkaunya.

Setidaknya, selama ini mereka cukup sukses dalam hal itu.

Majalah _fashion_ keluaran terbaru telah berada di tangannya, Luhan bersandar di kepala ranjang, kakinya lurus dan bersilang di atas permukaan kasur yang terlapisi oleh seprai warna merah dan emas, sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Bel berbunyi dan Luhan tak harus bertanya untuk tahu siapakah itu.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu, menariknya dan sosok Sehun dengan wajah lelah terlihat jelas di sana; tepat di hadapannya.

"Masuk—"

Luhan bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi Sehun telah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman—basah dan terburu-buru. Sehun mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintu dengan punggung Luhan: mendesaknya. Sedang Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa berusaha melepaskan diri ataupun membalas lumatan sang adik.

"Kau berantakan." Luhan berkomentar ketika akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, nafas keduanya memburu dan bibir mereka juga membengkak. Luhan mendecih ketika Sehun menyeringai padanya.

Sehun menjilat lelehan saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Luhan. "Hebat, rasa lelahku hilang setelah bertemu denganmu _hyung_."

Luhan mendengus. "Berhentilah membual." umpatnya, namun Luhan sendiri mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun, membawa pria yang lebih muda menuju kearah tempat tidur.

Sehun berjalan mundur dengan bibir yang kembali berpaut dengan Luhan, kakinya membentur sisi ranjang dan merekapun terjatuh. Luhan merangkak dan mulai menaiki paha Sehun.

"Luhanhhh… "

"Hm?" sahut Luhan dengan gumaman, jemarinya terlampau sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Sehun, menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Sehun dan mengelus dada bidang adiknya, Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana Sehun mulai _ereksi _hanya karena sentuhannya_. Begitupun dirinya_.

"Kau jadi tidak sabaran." Sehun mendapati suaranya terdengar sangat rendah dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Perasaan menyenangkan yang selalu ia rasakan hanya ketika bersama Luhan. Kakaknya, Dunianya.

Luhan menghela nafas—agak malas ketika membahas hal ini. "Kris sedang pergi."

"Benarkah?" Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka, kaki Luhan melingkari pinggangnya sementara ia sendiri bertumpu pada kedua siku agar tak terlalu membebani Luhan. Satu kecupan di bahu Luhan dan Sehun menyeringai lagi. "Apa kau begitu frustasi akan sentuhan? biasanya aku harus memohon terlebih dahulu, tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau bahkan sudah _menegang_ bahkan sebelum aku memulai apapun."

Sehun menarik Luhan agar duduk, dan Luhan mulai mendesah ketika Sehun meremas penisnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan Sehun mulai meninggalkan beberapa tanda di permukaan kulitnya. Sehun selalu menyukai ini: merasakan bagaimana ia merasa bahwa dunia hanya berpihak pada mereka, karena Luhan sedang bersamanya ; hanya miliknya.

_Untuk sesaat._—Sehun melewatkan dua kata terakhir.

"Nghhh…ahh…"

Luhan menggigil, suhu ruangan yang dingin membelai kulitnya ketika Sehun merobek pakaiannya, celananya telah terlepas dan Sehun mulai mempersiapkannya.

"Uhh." Luhan melenguh saat satu jari Sehun memasukinya, sebuah gelenyar aneh merambati tubuhnya ketika Sehun mulai mempenetrasinya; Luhan ingin lebih. Dan Sehun—tentu saja—akan melakukannya.

"Kau sangat ketat _hyung_, apakah Kris tidak pernah menyentuhmu?" Sehun menusukkan satu jarinya lagi. Luhan mengejang dengan mulut yang mengumpat dan meminta Sehun agar tak mempermainkannya ; menyuruhnya agar lebih cepat.

Sehun menyeringai, mulutnya menghisapi puting Luhan yang mengeras.

"Sehun... aku sudah…" Luhan hampir mencapai orgasmenya, namun Sehun melakukan sebuah kesalahan ketika ia malah menarik keluar jarinya, membuat Luhan kehilangan dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak secepat itu _hyung._" Sehun terkekeh, mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sedang Luhan hanya bisa mendesah ketika penis besar Sehun terjangkau oleh penglihatannya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku _hyung_ ketika kita sedang bercinta! kau tahu aku benci itu." nada suara Luhan meninggi, Sehun terkadang 'lupa' dengan beberapa hal kecil yang Luhan hindari ketika mereka sedang seperti _ini._ Ia selalu berusaha agar mereka bisa menjadi 'normal' ketika bersama, mengabaikan status mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tapi Sehun terlalu naïf dan selalu saja mengulanginya, Luhan benci ketika Sehun masih menganggapnya sebagai kakak ketika mereka tengah menyatukan cinta—sebagai dua orang pria, bukan sebagai saudara—karena panggilan itu hanya mengingatkan Luhan pada sebuah dosa, kesalahan, dan rasa sakit.

_Luhan tidak mau hatinya menjadi ragu._

"Aku tahu." Sehun sadar bahwa bagaimanapun mereka menyangkalnya, hubungan mereka tetaplah seperti ini apa adanya, Sehun bahkan mengakui bahwa ia terkadang masih menatap Luhan sebagai sosok kakaknya ; yang lahir dari satu rahim wanita yang sama ; yang berbagi kasih dari kedua orang tua mereka ; yang tumbuh besar bersamanya.

"Sehun…" suara Luhan tercekat ketika menyadari bahwa terjadi kecanggungan setelah apa yang telah ia katakan, hal ini menyakitinya lebih besar, seolah baru saja ada petir yang menyambar tubuhnya dan Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika ia berkata "…maaf."

"Itu bukan salahmu Luhan." Luhan menatapnya, dan Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga jatuh kembali ke atas ranjang. Sehun mengocok penisnya sesaat sebelum mulai memasuki hole Luhan.

"Ahhhh…"

"Lupakan saja semuanya." Sehun mendorong lebih keras, berusaha meruntuhkan dinding 'ikatan darah' yang selama ini menjadi alasan yang menghalanginya untuk bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya, dadanya mendadak sesak dan Sehun tidak perduli.

"Si—sial…nghh" Satu umpatan keluar dari bibir Sehun ketika merasakan bagaimana lubang Luhan mencengkeram dengan erat kejantanannya. Membuat dirinya susah untuk bergerak.

"Ahhh…Sehunhh…" Luhan tak kuasa untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan sakit ketika Sehun menerobos dirinya, lubang anusnya terasa sangat panas—hatinya lebih lagi.

Sehun menarik pinggulnya dengan perlahan, meresapi bagaimana hangat dan ketatnya rectum Luhan yang membungkus penisnya, menggeram dengan suara rendah ketika rasa nikmat itu mengaliri seluruh sendi di tubuhnya, seolah tengah menguji kesabarannya. Sehun menyisakan ujung penisnya sebelum akhirnya mendorong pinggulnya kuat – kuat.

"Ngghh!" Luhan berjengit, tubuhnya melengkung kedepan membuat penis tegaknya membentur perut Sehun, kepalanya tertekan ke bantal dan tangannya meremas lengan Sehun yang terjangkau olehnya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang terlihat dengan jelas di kulit pucat Sehun.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali—mengeluarkan penisnya lalu menghentakan dengan kuat, mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan yang lambat, masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan Luhan yang masih terlihat kesakitan. Oh ayolah, Sehun tidak sejahat itu untuk menyiksa Luhan.

"Luhaanhh…" nafas Sehun tidak teratur, tubuhnya merunduk untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan, wajahnya mengarah pada leher Luhan, menghisap jakun Luhan sebelum akhirnya menggigit bagian di sekitarnya, membuat Luhan lagi – lagi melenguh dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mmhhh…mmhhh…"

Desahan, rintihan, dan lenguhan keluar dengan begitu mudahnya dari mulut Luhan, Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, berusaha mengejar kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih banyak lagi. Menyetubuhi Luhan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya merasa bahagia, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia menyukai ekspresi Luhan ketika ia menggenjot lubang sempit itu dengan penisnya sendiri. Sehun selalu memuja apapun yang ada pada Luhan, wajahnya, suaranya, tubuhnya, semuanya. Karena ia mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa jika harus berpisah dengan kakak kandungnya itu, bahkan jika Kris atau Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya, Sehun akan tetap disamping Luhan. Tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi.

Seperti bagaimana takdir memainkan kehidupan. Mereka berdualah yang memulai, mereka yang melakukan, sudah sepantasnya mereka harus mempertahankan semuanya hingga akhir. Menerjang semua halangan yang menghadang, bahkan ketika dosa menjadi pilihan terakhir yang akan mereka terima dan pertanggung jawabkan di hadapan tuhan kelak.

Ya. seperti itulah mereka. Buta karena cinta terlarang yang tak seharusnya ada. Terbelenggu akan nikmatnya dosa yang mereka kecap selama ini.

"Ahh…ahh…"

Sehun tersadar bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan apapun, tidak untuk tuhan atau takdir yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini. Sehun hanya harus melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, melaksanakan pekerjaannya sampai tuntas: membuat Luhan menjerit di bawah kuasanya.

Luhan bergerak gelisah, kakinya semakin melingkar di pinggang adiknya itu dan Sehun mulai bergerak lebih cepat, mencoba mencari prostat Luhan yang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi. Satu hentakan, dua hentakan, dan di hentakan selanjutnya Sehun bisa mendengar jeritan nyaring Luhan dan pria yang lebih mungil mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehun merasa sesak nafas karena dihujani rasa nikmat yang bertubi – tubi karena perlakuan Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan gemetaran dan jari kakinya menggelung, yang lebih mungil ikut mendorong tubuhnya bersamaan ketika Sehun memajukan pinggulnya. Tubuh keduanya bertubrukan dan Luhan mencapai klimaks saat prostatnya terhantam oleh ujung penis Sehun dengan telak.

"Kau sempit uhh…sekali." Suara Sehun terdengar seperti desauan angin, terdengar lirih dan berat, penisnya di remas kuat oleh kontraksi Luhan dan itu membuat sesuatu bergolak di perutnya. Ia tahu bahwa orgasmenya sudah dekat, cairan precum miliknya keluar dengan sangat banyak dan membuat lubang Luhan terasa lebih licin, lembab, dan basah. Hal itu membuatnya semakin semangat untuk menyetubuhi Luhan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sehun merasa pandangannya berubah menjadi putih, satu hentakan terakhir ia lakukan dengan kuat dan dalam, membiarkan spermanya masuk dan memenuhi seluruh rectum Luhan. terlalu banyak yang keluar hingga beberapa tetes ikut merembes keluar dan mengaliri paha dalam Luhan.

Mereka tidak menyadari jika di atas meja, ponsel Luhan menunjukkan notifikasi 10 pesan yang belum terbaca. Dan di dalam saku celana Sehun (yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai) ponsel Sehun berkedip – kedip dengan nama Baekhyun ada pada layar—menghubunginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, akhirnya saya post juga chapter satunya setelah sekian lama FF ini digantungkan tanpa kabar sama sekali'-')

Saya udah lama gak nulis FF lagi, jadi tolong maklum kalau gaya bahasa jadi aneh dan cerita yang jauuuuuh dari ekspektasi kalian pas baca prolog. Yah, namanya juga manusia. Oh ya, untuk penulisan dan alur yang agak-coret- sangat lebay dan _norak _juga saya minta maaf. Udah hampir lupa sama jalan ceritanya. hehe

Oke, saya gak banyak cingcong disini, cuma mau minta maaf aja karena saya akan full hiatus mulai sekarang. Saya mau fokus sama UN dan persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi. Do'ain biar lulus ya~

Buat readers yang udah baca FF ini atau sekedar gak sengaja lewat, kalau kalian udah kuliah bagi – bagi dikit dong pengalamannya, soalnya masih agak _nervous_ nih, itupun kalau udah ada yang kuliah, kalau masih kecil sih…

Hening…..

Review Juseyooo.

**Last word, Gomawook^^**** (Salam cinta untuk Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo)**


End file.
